Mario's Godly Adventure
by Mlg Mario
Summary: This is a story of mario beung a super powerful goddly adventure so ya.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMMIER:I DONT OWN COD BO1 OR MARIO TX YOU.**

CHAPTER 1: A NEW was a quiet night of the mushroom land. Mario Got a letter From peach

 _Dear Mario,_ _Umm do you ,I dont know watch the stars with me with cake. I know your tired of cake but its food right. Well if you want see you then._ _Wierdly Peach xoxo_ Umm ok I gess I better be going to Peach's castle." Mario said leaving to the kingdom

Then once agin FUCKING Bowser is back for the 12000th time to ruin everything.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE SHITING ME NOW WHY NOT NEXT WEEK DAMMIT!" Mario said angrly running to the castle.

"MARIO HELP MEEEE.." Screamed Peach with ofcource tears.

Her gards, (who are totally pussys), Left the castle scared

Mario made to the castle just in time save Princess peach.

"Peach JUMP DOWN." Yelled Mario

Peach tryed but was too scared

"IM SCARED MARIO." Peach scearmed.

But of cource it was too late to save her. Kamek a fucking annoying mokey attacked Mario.

"You fucking bastered get off me." Said Mario

"Now lets see if you can survive this." Kamek said.

He put a syringe on Mario sending numbers in his head ( reference to Mason and the number FROM TREYARH).Mario was then blasted into space from Kamek.

"NOOOOO MARIOOOO!" Peach screamed with a bucket load of tears.

_ Damm rip mario umm so if you want review.I will try and make a chapter today. Tx peeps peace. :))


	2. Mario Godly Adventure- The hope

**WELL MY LAST CHAPTER WAS SHIT SO YA. HEY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITTING A STORY. IM STILL IN PRE-K OK** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NKT OWN NINTENDO OR TREYARCH WISH I DID BUT ALL PEOPLE ARE FOR THEM AS WELL FOR THE NUMBERS.** **TX**

CHAPTER 2: THE HOPE

Mario was in a planet hurt bleeding and resting. _1028 3836 22 17 24 29 3456._ Was all Mario could hear in his head. Numbers. And a man saying _Bowser, Jr, Mrl, Evil Peach And Rosalina they all must die,all must die, all must die._ "ALL MUST DIE NOW."Screamed Mario

He then saw a women crying in the corner. She in Marios mind was the most sexy women in the world. He notice her cry he thought it was him screaming

"Oh Im so sorry are you ok, there are these stupid voices saying stuff." Mario explained

The women still cried even more than ever. Mario had no choice but to hug her.

"*Sniffle* Thank you but *Sniffle* I need your help please my children are dying PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Rosalina.

"Hey hey, lady I will help you with whatever but tell me your name." Asked Mario

"My name is Rosalina protector of lumas and stars...A MONSTER TOOK ALL OF THE POWER STARS PLEASE HELP ILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST HELP ME."Said Rosalina

"Please I only want one thing...IF THAT SON OF A BITCH HURTS YOU AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM." Yelled Mario

Rosalina was in shock but if he knows about the monster then fine by here.

"Please collect all the power stars and kill that monster save my lumas from the cold." Begged Rosalina

"Ok I will how many power stars are there in the universe." Asked Mario

"Umm only 550 ... stars ya."nervously said Rosalina

"...FIVE HUNDRED STARS, sorry lady but thats alot, yes Im a hero but 550." Said Mario

"Please Ill even have sex with you I will do anything,PLEASE HELP ME PLEAASSEEEE."Yelled Rosalina

Mario really wantned to touch Rosalina but he was a hero. He needed to help her and not take advantage of her.

"Look, ugh ok fine I wil help please dont cry, I dont want you to cry."Stated Mario.

"REALLY OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THHHHAAANNNKKK YYYOOUU!"Squealed Rosalina

She lifted Mario and kissed him so much Mario started to moan a little.

"Ok the first star is on the egg plant its full of eggs and a gaint monster plant." Explained Rosalina.

As Rosalina explained Mario started to hear more numbers in his head. _3212 2 4 6534 8262 26 1 27364 48 45 4 79 3746._ " _325373 35 2532 26253 363 2 3463 32 374 2._ " Said Mario

"Umm Mario are you-"

But before she could finsh she was grabbed by the red hero. She was trown to the ground. Rosalina was scared to death she saw red numbers in Marios eyes she did nkt think of that. She was thinkig she is getting raped.

"NO STOP HELP, MARIO PLEASE DONT HURT ME."Screamed Rosalina

"263536 36 263 373 373 38282 282162939 2726." Said Mario

"283474help 393837282 3646483 47475 37747me838."Said Mario.

He stopped and stared at Rosalina. She was with tears to end,Mario was ashamed of him self.

"What the shit did I do to her." Mario said

AND DONE SORRY FOR THE DELAY REVEIW AND HAVE A HAPPY DAY

BYYEEEE


	3. Mario's Godly Adventure- StartThe Search

**HEYYYY IM BACK** **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT** **DISCLAIMIER: I DONT OWN MARIO OR THE NUMBERS FROM CALL OF DUTY BO1** **TX**

Mario's Godly adventure-Start the search

"Ohh my god Im so sorry Rosalina please forgive me." Said Mario

Rosalina could not speak, she was scared to death by a fucking red head dude. She just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hey Ok Ok I will leave and get the power stars I will explain later."Said Mario

He took off and searched for the stars. He was supprised to see 50 stars in one but thats great for him. He made his way murder gombas blah blah. He fanilly fucking made to the power stars until he heard strange voices coming from his head he has confused.

 _Find the star spirts ,elemental stones , staff parts, the @'$;$" gear find them._ "Wat dafuq." Mario said supprised

But he then saw a star spirt hurt Mario made his way with the power stars cause he a no dumb ass.

"Hey whats your name?" Mario asked.

"My my name is Kalmar please help me." Asked Klamar

"Ok no pr--SHIT." Mario jumped before the creature landed

"Me no like red man." Said the creature

"What the fuck." Mario wispered to himself

The creature revaled to be a robo DK with his retared son Ditty

"Mario do you know how to fight." Askes Kalmar

"Boi I got the best power suit." Mario said

He pulled out a bag of doritos and MD. And became Mlg Mario.

"YOLOLOLOLO." Mario shouted

"OH FUCK!" Screamed the Dk robo

Mario 720 quickscope Dks ass and got rekt. When it was destroyed it revaled to have another 50 power stars. Now he had not only a star spirit but 100 power stars.

"Well lets get the fuck out of here." Mario said

 _Good Mario now we need the rest...Now_ _\--_ **AND DONE DELTA SQUAD CHAPTER OUT TODAY TX REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY** **BYEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Mario Godly Adventure-200 stars water st

**HEY SORRY FOR NOT PUTING ANY CAPPYS FOR YOU** **DISCLAIMIER: I DONT OWN MARIO OR THE NUMBERS OR Viktor Reznov**

Mario's Godly Adventure- 200 stars and the Water elemental stone

"Umm Rosalina are you here?" Asked Mario

"Please dont come any closer. Dont rape me." Feared Rosalina

"Im not let me explain. I keep hearing numbers in my head and somemone named umm Reznov, Please Im sorry I got 100 sta.."

But before he could finsh his sentence he was hugged by the star princess.

"Alright Im off to find, lets see 200?" Said Mario

"Yes please for my children." Said Rosalina

So Mario went off to look for the 200 stars and the other things.

"Alright lets--HOLY FUCKING SHIT A WATER DRAGON WAT!!" Screamed Mario

The water dragon had to his suprise 200 stars and a type of stone. Mario thought this was an elemental stone that the voice told him.

Of cource being a dragon trew water acid on Mario. Mario quickly doged the acid and pulled out his Mlg suit but he had no more MD. XD

"You got to be fuckin kidding me." Mario said angry

He had to pull the worst power suit the ice flower.

"Alright time for me to get rekt." Mario said dissaponted

he shot a ice ball and did ummmm. HOLY SHIT THAT BITCH DID 400 DAMAGE GOD DAMMMMMM.

"Umm it might be because ice is the same as water." Asked Mario to himself

ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR. Really roar Omg you cant get good sound effects these days. Anyways the litle shit was angry

Mario spamed ice balls and hit a quad feed. The Dragon had a few more health. **BAM** he hit Mario with his acid.

"ARGHHH son of bitch."Mario said in anger

He then hut 3 ice balls and killed the water dragon.

"Fuck Its over its over." Mario said picking the stars and the stone.

 _TO BOWSER AND PEACH_ Yo peach ready for some torny cock." Said Bowser

"NOO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP." Peach Screamed in fear

"Well Ill force you!" Yelled Bowser

HE put is fuckin length to peaches mouth.

" BOW*Moan*HELP." Muffled Peach still with Bowsers cock.

"Omg I like this, ok Im done." Declared Bowser.

Peach was fast asleep with fear her Mario would think she is cheating on him.

 _Back to Mario and his fat ass._ "Alright lets find 100 more and Im done for the day." Declared Mario

But where could they posslibe-- ok never mind that.

There were humans on the planet. With a red flag and with a yellow cross thing.

"Sir are we ever going back to Stalingrad?" Asked a human

"I fear not my friend we need to help kill the plumber the turtle man said to get back home." Said to what looks to be the leader.

"Im so fucked." Mario said woried.

 **SORRY FOR THE NO UPLOADS IM GETTING ASS FUCKED BY SCHOOL.** **BYYYYYYEEEEEEE**


	5. Mario's Godly Adventure- Redarmy v Mario

**HEY THERE IM BACK AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPPY** **DISCLAIMIER: I DO NOT OWN MARIO IR THE REDARMY**

Mario's Godly Adventure-Redarmy v Mario

"Alright there is a guy with a wepon lets see how he uses it." Questioned Mario

He trowed a rock and the soildier started to shoot his Ak-47.

"Sorry sir heard somthing." Explained the soildier

The leader sighed and got back to plan making. Mario got a silent kill on the red army soildier. He took the Ak and started to shoot.

"ENEMY SHOOT IT NOW." Ordered the leader

"Shit ok umm pull this aim and boom dead ok seems simple." Said Mario

He aimed and shot 10 people he was really good. Better than me :(

"Eat my dick you fuckin son of a bitch." Yelled Mario

"No, get me my Ac-130 in the air." Ordered the leader

"whats that?" Mario questioned..

He then shit his pants as he saw missles, guns, canons. He had to run and shoot.

 _To Peach and Bowser_

"YOU DISGUSTING CREEP!" Screamed Peach

"Hey I heard you moan so you liked Bowser cock." Sated Bowser

Just then Metal Mario and pink gold Peach came in.

"Yo man you got a place to make this bitch scream." Asked Metal Mario as Pink gold Peach blushed

"Umm ya let me see _wario,mr.l,_ ahh here two doors down the hall." Answered Bowser

"Hell ya man."Metal Mario said slapping pink gold Peachs ass

"See you man."Said Bowser

With that Metal Mario went to make the bitch scream.

 _Back with the losing weight dude_ "OH SHIT RUN FOR IT." Yelled Mario

The Ac-130 was powered by 100 stars and it also had a part of some kind of staff.

"I need to get that." Said Mario looking for an answer.

He saw a laptop that said Missle ready for lanuch. Mario used it and destroyed the Ac-130. He also killed the entire red army.

"Yes 100 stars and a, part?" Mario said confused

He looked at the part he got it looked liked it was for the tip full of spikes and a few holes to put somthing in.

"Alright got to get back to Rosalina and give her these stars." Mario said happy.He left to see Rosalina.

"Hey I only need 100 stars left happy?" Asked Mario

But there was no answer. He was scared to death

"WHAT THE FUCK,WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE-" Mario was interupted with the sound of screaming

"Oh no holy shit" Was all Mario could say.

#MW2 remastered

BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
